Author talk
by yunata
Summary: this fanfic is all about your fav characters trying to find each others a date and what happens when Lee changes.And why is everybody making bets? Maybe it's because a new Author!SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikIno
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: So you're friend with FAT?  
Yunata: Who?

Sakura: He meant Fallen Angel Temari.

Somewhere in the world.

Fallen Angel Temari: ATCHO! For some reason I want to kill Naruto but he's too cute to be kill.

Back to the other

Sasuke: Another annoying Author or fan girl

Yunata with evil glare: First you are too young for me and second if you call me annoying I will make rumors that you're gay with Naruto I don't like YAOI!

Naruto: HEY! We all know that Sasuke is gay! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROVE IT WITH ME IN THIS THING!

Sasuke: I'M NOT GAY! IF I was, who will make a couple with Sakura?

Sakura blushed

Yunata: Your brother will make a good couple with her.

In Akatsuki's place.

Kisame: Itachi are you alright?

Itachi: I feel a VERY deadly aura near by.

Back to the other

Sasuke: \ /  
0 0"  
-  
Naruto: How about Hinata-chan? Who will she be with?

Yunata: She'll be with Kiba.

Sakura: She has answers to all the questions or what?

Naruto: SASUKE-TEME DON'T MAKE HER START A RUMOR OKAY?

Naruto: I didn't have a chance to ask Hinata-chan out.

Sasuke: Same thing with you dobe.

Naruto: Don't call me "dobe" teme!

Sakura: Don't call my Sasuke-kun "teme"?

She punched Naruto.

Yunata: Sakura are you girl that's always fighting like that?

POOF

Sakura & Naruto: YOU'RE LATE!

Kakashi: Sorry, I'm late. I was helping a grandma with her grocery bags.

Sakura & Naruto: LIAR!

Kakashi: So you're a new Author here?

He took his red book "Come Come Paradise"

Yunata: You're the perverted-sensei with the lame excuses? I know the real reason why he's always late but I wanna make this funny ok

Kakashi: That's not a nice thing to say, from a little girl.

Yunata: I'm not a little girl. Tell me how old do I look like?

Kakashi: 14

Yunata: I'm 16 almost 17 you idiot! I'm really 16

POOF

Naruto: Tsunade obaa-chan what are you do here?

Tsunade: URUSAI! (With an evil look) you brat just will address me as Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama (Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi's thought: Scary…)

Tsunade: You're the new Author, right?

Yunata: Hai! "00"

Tsunade: What kind of cream do you use most of the time for your skin?

Naruto: You're only here to know what kind of cream she uses because she looks young.

Tsunade: URUSAI you brat!

Yunata: To be honest I just eat healthy in reality like I care of healthy food

Tsunade: ohh…

Yunata: If you eat healthy, as times goes by, you will look young. But if you don't eat healthy as you turn 50 or something like that, you'll look like 65 but don't worry Hokage-sama your 20 right?

Naruto: She's fif...OUCH! (I hit Naruto to make him shut up or Tsunade will kill us)

Iruka was walking near by.

Iruka: Ohe Naruto!

Everyone: Iruka…

Iruka: New here?

Yunata: Yeah…

Naruto: Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?

Iruka: I was taking a walk don't you guys have a mission today?

Kakashi: No…

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei you told us that we had a mission today and to come here early!

Kakashi: Our mission was to take the new Author to the Hokage-sama but since she's here our mission is complete.

Sasuke: What a lame mission (evil aura near by)

Naruto: Yoch! Another mission perfectly done!

Sasuke: We didn't do anything dead last.

Naruto: URUSAI TEME!

Tsunade: I will go to the hospital now POOF...

Naruto: \ /  
-  
Iruka: Naruto calm down I will treat you some ramen and you too, Yunata-san.

Naruto: RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!

Yunata: Naruto how many bowls do you eat?

Naruto: 16 to 30 maybe more…

Sakura: Why do you ask?

Yunata --": No wonder Iruka will never ever be rich…

Iruka: Why?

Yunata: If you always treat Naruto 30 ramen per day that means, half of your money will fly away.

Kakashi: She right…

Sakura: Plus all the stuff he needs to pay like his house...

Sasuke: Iruka-sensei you must have a large payment to treat that dobe 30 bowl of ramen.

Iruka: You can say that.

Yunata: I bet you guys a bowl of ramen that the only reason Iruka treats Naruro ramen is because he wants to see that Ramen girl.

Iruka blushed: 0 0 /

Kakashi: Iruka, you have good taste in woman.

Sakura: I never knew that.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: That's cool! I can get free ramen!

Iruka: URUSAI!

POOF!

Gai: Kakashi I challenge you to... who are you?

Kakashi: She the new Author.

Gai: Why is she here for?

Kakashi: She says she needs protection.

As team 7's teacher finished talking, Gai's team came just in time to listen to their conversation.

Lee: Protection!

Neji: For what?

Tenten?

Yunata: For the other author who tries to kill me because they don't like my couple and story.

Tenten: Ohhh I see

Gai & Lee: You don't have to worry the beautiful green beast of Konoha will protect you!  
(They're doing their nice pose)

Iruka left to Ichiraku Ramen shop while Gai and Lee talked. Yunata talked with Kakashi about something connected to the NinJutsu.

Kakashi & Yunata: Sorry, did you say something? We weren't listening.

Gai: AAAAAAAHHHHH! My eternal rival ignored me again!

Yunata: Does he always do stupid things like that?

Neji & Tenten: Yes, always.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN!" Ino hugged Sasuke who looked like he was about to be sick. Now, Asuma's team came.

Sakura: INO-PIG! Get your hands off my Sasuke-kun!

\ /  
0''''''0

Asuma smoked and watched Gai challenging Kakashi who completely ignored him.

Shikamaru: How troublesome…

Yunata: You're right.

Ino stopped the fight with Sakura and Chouji ate his chips.

Ino: You are?

Shikamaru: She must be the new troublesome Author.

Yunata: You're right, it's too troublesome to get my own account.

Ino: She must be very lazy like Shika.

Naruto: Shi…

Sakura: ka?

Sasuke: hn...

Tenten, Neji and Lee gave a weird look

Ino: Eum… I meant Shikamaru

Yunata: I hate love, it sucks.

Sasuke and Neji: You're right.

Ino: WHAT DID YOU MEAN, LOVE SUCKS?

Yunata: You like Shikamaru right?

Ino blushed

Sakura: I never knew (Inner Sakura: Yes, that means that Sasuke-kun will be all mine!)

Ino: NO, of cause not! I only love my Sasuke-kun!

Yunata, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten (she had nothing to do) What a bad liar! TT

Yunata: Ino, you and Shikamaru have fans who adore you, as a couple but Sasuke and Sakura have more fans!

Ino: WHAT? THAT FOREHEAD GIRL?

Sakura: I and Sasuke-kun is one of the higher couples!

Inner sakura: YEAH in your face Ino-pig

Ino was about to kill the Author but Yunata give her a look that meant 'Try to do anything funny and I'll make sure you'll be in a world of pain with no endings'

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Ino: But I don't want to be with Shikamaru.

Yunata: Don't worry because ShikamaruxTemari is starting to catch up with you and Shikamaru on the survey for favorite couples. I think both couples are tie now

Somewhere in the sand village

Gaara: Temari are you feeling okay?

Kankuro: You look sick!

Temari: I have a feeling that someone is talking about me someone VERY evil.

Back to the others

Ino: NOOOOOOO! OK OK OK OK! I LOVE SHIKA-KUN!

Sasuke: Great 1 down and 999999 fan girl to go…

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Yunata: Yeah!

Tenten: I never knew.

Kunerai and her team just came by.

Kunerai: So you the new Author?

Yunata: Hai!

Kunerai: Where are the other teachers?

Yunata: Gai is challenging Kakashi over there and Asuma's watching them.

Naruto's thought (there's first time for everything): I must ask Hinata-chan out, that way,  
Yunata can't make rumors about me and that teme. I'm so smart…

Naruto: HINATA-CHAN WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?

Yunata's thought: Is about time he asked her out and the fist time I thought either he's really gay or really slow.

Hinata blushed madly as Naruto ran to her and Neji activated his Byakugan ready to kick his ass.

Hinata: Sss..uurreee Nanana..ruto .. kuun.

Naruto: YEAH!

Tenten: Calm down Neji, she's old enough to go on a date!

Lee: But that means that she beat you!

Neji: Beat me at what!

Tenten: She got a date before you.

Kunerai: What shame. (she was happy for her student)

Yunata bet with Lee for Kakashi's and Gai fight. Lee bet on Gai of course and Yunata bet on Kakashi and she won a lot of money. During all this time, Kiba played with Akamaru and Shino talked to his bug.

Neji blushed and asked: Tenten, will you out on date with me?

Tenten blushed: Sure!

Lee, Naruto and Kiba: Shit, we lost our bet!

Neji & Tenten: What bet?

Naruto: We made a bet with Yunata!

Tenten: So what's the bet about?

Kiba: We bet that Neji won't have any guts to ask you out.

Sakura & Sasuke: Why didn't you guys tell us about it?

Neji reactivated his Byakugan and Tenten prepared to take her weapons out.

Lee: Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me?

Sakura --" : No thanks Lee…

Lee with a sad face

Sasuke's though: What a relief?

Sasuke: I'm going train.

Sakura: Wait for me Sasuke-kun!

Yunata: Hey Lee, want to get a date with a girl?

Lee: YES!

Yunata: But it will cost you 2500 yen!

Lee: Ok!

Yunata: First change your clothes, than change your hair style.

Lee: But I love my clothes and my hair style!

Yunata with evil eyes: If you want a girl to date you, do what I say. Firstly, get hair gel.

Lee: Yeeess maa'm!

10min later

Random girl: Hey look at that boy! He's cute!

Girl 2: Yeah you're right!

Girl 3: He's handsome!

Gai: LEEEEEEE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR AND CLOTHES?

Lee: Yunata said I should change my look!

Gai: WHAT?

Kakashi: She's good.

Asuma: Yeah.

Kunerai: Right.

Gai: SHE MUST BE AN EVIL WITCH OR SOMETHING!

Yunata: Wanna bet?

Kakashi: On what?

Yunata: Till how long he'll crack up.

Asuma: I bet my sakes, 2 sakes a day if you win, Yunata.

Yunata: I'm too young to drink, let use money, its better!

Asuma: I'm ok with that. 1500 yen for a day till Gai cracks up.

Kakashi: 1000 yen for 5 hours!

yunata: 1000 yen 2 hours!

Kunerai: 1500 yen when a girl will ask his student out!

A girl blushed: Lee-kun, will you go out with me?  
(oc use your imagination to create one I'm to lazy)

Gai: All my students are on a date, that's great, I beat Kakashi at something!

Kakashi: At what?

Gai: My entire young students have a date and not yours!

Yunata: That means you're getting old!

Gai: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kunerai: I won the bet, he cracked up.

Yunata: How did you know?

Kunerai: Woman's intuition.

Yunata: I'm ok with that.

Kakashi: Let's go eat I'm hungry.

Yunata: Gai's treat.

Gai: Why me?

Yunata with deadly eyes: Because Iruka was gonna treat me to ramen but then you came with your stupid to challenge Kakashi and Iruka left. Kakashi: Great I have a free meal with that save of money; I can buy the new make out violent!

Kunerai: I was hopping for something expensive but ramen is alright.

Asuma: Me too.

Gai: AAAAAAHHHH THAT WILL COST ALL MY PAY CHECK!

Yunata, Kakashi, Asuma and Kunerai: Your problem not ours.

Yunata and Kakashi: Great let's go!

Asuma and Kuranai: OKAY!

Gai: ... woman are so evil!

Asuma & Kakashi: We know how you feel.

Kunerai & Yunata giving deadly glares: Say that again and we'll make sure you won't have any children in the future anymore!

THE END

I KNOW THE ENDING WAS LAME. I CAN'T FIND A GOOD ENDING AND THIS IS MY FIST FANFIC SO DON'T KILL ME!  
PLEASE REVIEWS IN SAY ITS GOOD OR BAD

from Lee look got to my Account and check the third side 


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY I FOGOT I do not own Naruto, sorry for the grammar mistakes and happy new year 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I did this one in April but I have too much homework and exams so I didn't have the time to post it, but now I have summer school, I have time from nothing the worst someone stole my email and send junk mail or make fun of every body in it so I have to make a new one

SORRY FOR THE GRAMMARE MISTAKE and I'm not new anymore

And back to the story

-AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN-

Kunerai: Yunata-chan (I'm younger then her) you will be staying in konoha from a while now.

Yunata: Why Kunerai-san?

Kunerai: Please don't call me san it's making me feel old.

Asuma,Kakashi and Gai: Same thing here!

Yunata: Ok and why will I be staying in konoha from a while?

Asuma: Because of Orochimaru...

Gai: You don't have to worry the beautiful green beast of Konoha will protect you!

Yunata: Did you say something? I was busy ordering a other bowl since you will be paying our tabs.

Kunerai and Asuma thought: She reminds me of someone...

Kakashi: You know who is Orochimaru right?

Yunata: YeAh (will disgust)...

Kakashi: Can you describe him and tell us what do you know about him?

Yunata: Sure, he's one of the tree legendary Sennin with the Slug-hime Tsunade the one that had a promblem with gambler and Jiraiya the super pervert. Orochmaru has long black hair and he's young face looks a little girl, he's learning illegal Jutsu

-NEAR THE WOMEN'S BATH-

Jiraiya: ACHOOO

Woman 1: I think I hear someone sneezing!

Woman 2: Yeah me too...

Woman 3: I think it's over there (where Jiraiya is)

Jiraiya: Damn Naruto, you baka, stop telling everyone that you know I'm a pervert or Ero-sennin

He starts running, all the women chase after him and tries to kill him. While he was running, he saw Naruto and Hinata on his way.

Naruto: A CHOOO

Hinata: Na..na..ru...to..kun are you ok?

Naruto: Yeah I'm fine, it looks like Ero-sennin got caught again.

Hinata: So Na..na..na...ru ..to-kun where a.aa.aare we going?

Naruto: AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN

Near something (I think it's the lamp where Hinata hid herself and watch Naruto in chap 238)

Neji: He's hopeless.

Tenten: Don't worry... she will be alright... Naruto's with her.

Neji: That worries me.

Tenten: Neji where are you going on our date?

Neji thought: Think Neji think! Where will you bring a girl on a date?

Tenten thought: Don't tell me he doesn't know where to bring me?

Neji: AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN

Tenten thought: sometimes you are hopeless Neji-kun...

Neji thought: That baka of ramen freak his ramen got into my head!

Tenten: So are we on our way now?

Tenten thought: I was hoping he will take me to a more romantic place...

BACK AT ICHIRAKU RAMEN

Asuma: I think that was a very good description.

Kunerai: Yeah his young face really looks like a little girl and I hear that he wearing woman's kimono.

Yunata: Creepy, a lot of authors says he's gay.

AT OROCHIMARu HIDE PLATE

Kabuto: Are you alright Orochimaru-sama?

Orochimaru: I fell, someone eviler then me and that Uchiha brat who murder his whole clan.

Kabuto thought: Someone more evil then those two WOW

BACK TO THE TEACHERS TABLE

Kakashi: Orochimaru is just one of Konoha's mortal ennemy. They're are others too...

Kunerai: There's the Akatsuki too, they were trying to capture the Kyuubi in Naruto.

Gai was too busy crying because of the tabs. They ordered more then 5 bowls each.

Asuma: They wore long black coat with red cloud as details.

Yunata: I'm not scare of the Akatsuki. I'm more scare of Sasuke's crazy fan-club and the crazy Authors who are trying to kill me.

Kakashi: They are very strong and are you sure you're not scare the Akatsuki?

Yunata: YUP, crazy fan-club and the crazy Authors are scarier but I'm more worry about Neko-chan. I'm sure if

she meets Itachi, she will jump in his arms then he will kill her with a kanata.

Kunerai: Why are you not scare of the Akatsuki?

Asuma: Yeah I wanna know this too.

Gai (finaly got over the tabs): Yeah they are weird.

Yunata: I know they are weird first (Itachi) one: he has girly eyes, long hair and I heard that his view decreases each time he uses the Mangekyou Sharingan. He will become blind like a mole in no time and he looks like a girl.

second (Kisame) he looks like big fish or a shark, blue skin.

third (Sasori) he's playing with dolls ,he dosen't have a real body and he has a girl's face.

Deidara, I can't tell if he/she is a man or woman

Zetsu he look like a plant more like a bad seed

Tobi(chap 280 p 19) he had no face

The Akatsuki Leader euh... I don't have information on him for now but he has weird eyes.

AT THE AKATSUKI'S PLACE

They were eating

Kisame: Itachi are you ok?

Deidara: You look weird.

Sasori: Yeah.

Zetsu: You look worse then Tobi's face.

Tobi: URUSAI YOU BAD SEED!

Itachi: I feel the same evil aura like before!

Kisame: Now that you're talking about, I do feel a weird aura.

Deidara: Me too.

Sasori: He's right.

Tobi: You guys are over reacting.

AT ICHIRAKU

Kunerai: You're saying one has no face like no mouth, nose, eyes...

Yunata: Yup.

Kunerai: Creepy.

Yunata: I feel sorry for the girl who will date him.

Kunerai: Yeah.

BACK AT THE AKATSUKI'S PLACE

Tobi: I feel cold and hopeless with chicks.

Itachi,Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Zetsu: AND WHO'S THE STUPID ONE WHO SAYS WE ARE OVER REACTING?

Tobi: heeee...

AT THE TRAINING FOREST

Sasuke thought: Damn I must find a way to get stonger in order to kill Itachi. He trained his jutsu.

Sakura thought: I must find a way to make Sasuke know me. Think Sakura Think .

She was watching while Sasuke trained

Sasuke: Damn I must find a way to avenge my clan.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun I think you need a break.

Sasuke thought: Ohh yeah I forgot that she was here.

Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun are you alright?

Sasuke: Hn let's go eat I'm hungry.

Sakura: Ok.

Inner Sakura: That was easy!

**To be continue in a long time …..**

Sorry again but at less reviews and the first chapter some word didn't come up right I will fix it the soon I find back the text somewhere in my computer. Oohh h t t p / w w w .d e v i a n t a r t .c o m /v i e w / 21716387 / that someone fanart and what lee suppose to look like and it not my art. Sorry again


End file.
